Amourshipping : What She Wants
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: After her loss at the Master Class performances, Ash wants to cheer her up. Question is, how is he going to do that? And what will happen with the dreaded card that threatens to take Serena away? Sometimes you have to remember, its not what you want, but what the person you care about wants that matters most. Ash X Serena, Amourshipping, AASL
_'What on earth am I supposed to say to her?...'_

Ash found himself slowly walking through the empty corridors, with doors leading to the separate rooms, and eventually began making his way up the steps of the Pokemon Center, surprisingly empty, and uncrowded. Few trainers were staying at this particular Center, meaning he, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie essentially held the whole entire building to themselves, bar Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff, obviously. It was a less traveled route, near a dark forest, but regardless, they kept the center open for those few who ventured this place. It was a short route, one that would get the group to the next town, for Ash's gym battle against his final gym, earning his final gym battle, entering him into the Pokemon League in Kalos.

But that wasn't what Ash as focused on right now.

It had only been a few days since Serena's Master Class showcase. She had put on such a show, no one could at all doubt the skill she had displayed. But she had fallen short. she had lost her Master Class. She had taken it in stride. But Ash still felt sort of bad for her... Well, very bad for her. She deserved to win. She had earned it. But she had been denied it. He knew how she felt. The crushing feeling of utter defeat. He had to admit, she took it better than he had when he had lost his first Pokemon League tournament. She took it so well she practically put him to shame, but he knew she had to be hurting inside, no matter how brave a face she displayed outside it.

He wanted to comfort his friend, somehow. Make her feel better, make her smile somehow. She had claimed she was fine, but she hadn't practiced for future showcases since. It was a dead, easy to spot giveaway. She used to be so energetic about it, but she acted like she wanted to just gather her thoughts. Ash knew she was lying. Clemont had suggested leaving her alone, to let her figure out how she felt on her own.

Well, Ash couldn't wait anymore.

He had to do something to help. If he could talk to her, he might be able to do something, figure out why she hadn't spoken much, why she hadnt practiced recently. He had to be sure. He needed to make sure that she was okay. He was restless, and couldn't bring himself to relax until he had helped her.

He sighed. He knew why he was acting like this.

He'd fallen for the Kalos born girl.

 _'Great work, Ash Ketchum.'_ He muttered to himself. How he had managed this... He knew that this had been happening for a while. He had felt it ever so slowly starting to make its way into his head and heart. He had attempted to ignore it for a while. Why, he didn't know. Irrational paranoia perhaps. Or perhaps it was more to do with him not wanting to be a distraction for her. He felt that, if he had mentioned something to the performing girl, no matter how little, it would distract her, guilt her, mess with her thinking, or... something, he didn't know what, but if she failed, he thought it would be because he had done it to her. And that was the last thing he wanted.

He knew that he was being irrational. He had far more faith in Serena than that. It was more a lack of faith in himself right now...

"Pika?"

Ash snapped back into reality. He noticed he had stopped climbing the stairs halfway up, essentially frozen in time as he thought to himself. No one had noticed him stood there, fortunately. His Pikachu had been perched on his shoulder, and had poked him lightly in the cheek, making noise that signaled his concern. Ash had briefly spoken to the yellow mouse Pokemon about his emotions about it. One of the only people or Pokemon Ash could bring himself to talk to about his feelings towards the blonde Kalosian girl. His best friend, the only one he could talk about it to. He felt kind pathetic about it. He felt defeated by the fact that he had to speak to his Pokemon about his feelings towards Serena.

"I'm fine, Pikachu." Ash said, softly reassuring his partner Pokemon. He was nervous. That was all this was. He was over thinking things. Over complicating things. He felt nervous talking to Serena. Not in a bad way, usually. It was sort of like the butterflies in your stomach cliche Ash had heard, but it felt more warm than that. It felt more relaxing than something like that, If that made even a shred of sense, which Ash himself doubted. "Hey, Pikachu... You mind going and hanging out with Clemont and Bonnie for a while?..."

Ash wanted to do this alone. He felt like he had to have it so it was just him and his Kalosian friend talking. He thought that might help reassure her better. Keep the talk just between them, so she would be comfortable talking about how she actually felt. She wouldst want anyone else to worry about her. She was too selfless like that. Selfless to a fault. It was something Ash simultaneously admired and despised about Serena. It was noble how she put others ahead of herself... but she didn't have to do all of this alone. She had people who cared about her... Lots. People who would help her. People who wanted to help her. Pikachu being there... could make matters worse.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head, confused by Ash's request. Despite his confusion, after a few seconds, Pikachu complied, hopping off his trainers shoulders, and making its way down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom step, he looked back at his trainer. He could sense what his trainer planned to do. With a final glance, Pikachu hopped behind the corner, presumably down the corridor back to where the rest of the party was.

Ash was then alone. He let out a deeper sigh, resetting his emotions and thoughts. He made his way further up the stairs, and found a corridor going two separate ways. One lead to more doors, the other lead to the balcony. Ash made his way towards Serena's room, suddenly becoming more alert to his surroundings. He could hear the floorboards creek as he stepped, the feeling of the wind from the open balcony... His own heartbeat getting louder and louder.

"Hey, Serena, how are you?... Serena, uh... Serena, Mind if I talk to you about something?... Serena, you doing okay?... Can we talk?..." Ash found himself muttering ways on how to start the conversation with her. He scratched underneath his chin as he thought about this. This sure wasn't his forte. He felt a moment of longing to back out of his plan, but he knew he couldn't. If not for his sake, for hers.

He stood opposite the girls door, and he knocked, three times. "Serena?"

No response. He knocked again.

"Serena, It's Ash. I just wanted to check on you."

Nothing.

"Is she not in there then?..." Ash asked himself, crossing his arms. Part of him was relieved. The other half of him was now concerned. "Where would I go if I wanted to think?..." Ash thought to himself aloud. The answer came quick. "A place with a nice view, somehwere away from everyone else. A calming place..." He looked down the corridor. the balcony door was open. "Looks like you had the same idea, huh Serena?"

He made his way down that corridor, wondering if she'd be there. His mind kept thinking about what he could say to her. What was there to say? Would bringing it up just open up old wounds? Would he make the situation worse?...

Was he asking just to reassure himself?

Ash shook his head. He passed the staircase again, the same one he had come up through. He was about 3/4's of the way to the balcony door.

"Stop panicking yourself, Ash." He muttered to himself. "You're a heck of a lot more confident than that. It's her you need to focus on helping, not on how much you're panicking." He nodded to himself. This wasn't about him. It was about her. Making sure she was okay, and helping her if she wasn't. He then suddenly felt selfish. He had been concerned about his feelings, and not hers mostly. He shook his head. What he wanted was irrelevant. It was what Serena wanted, what she needed, to feel better. "Okay... I'm good."

He stood at the door frame to the balcony. checking to make sure she was there, he peeked his head around the frame.

There she was. Looking out towards the river that flowed past the center, rippling, and shimmering in the pale moonlight. There was a pleasant warm breeze that hit Ash in the face. It carried his hair threads along with it, gently ruffling both his and her hairs. The sky was a dark blue, dotted with bright, white stars. Trees swayed lightly with the breeze, and Ash could hear a Kricketot's music echo throughout the forest. Serena stood on her own, in her usual attire, minus the hat she wore. She had her head rested in one of her hands, and her other one was lazily flopped around her waist. It was almost picture perfect.

"Hey, Serena?" Ash asked, trying to make his voice as calming and soothing as he could. Despite his best efforts not to, she turned, startled for a second. Her hands shot behind her back when she turned. For just a second, she looked angry. And then she relaxed. "Oh, Ash. Sorry, you scared me."

Ash walked over to her and leaned on the railing she had been resting on. "Sorry. I was trying not to, but I'm not sure it was possible."

Serena nodded softly. "That's true, I suppose..."

Ash looked out to the exact view Serena had been looking at. He smiled at it. "It is a nice view at night, huh?"

Serena nodded. "It's relaxing."

Ash happily let out a calm sigh. It was relaxing. Natures beauty was apparent just looking at this scenery. An untouched paradise. The area was protected by a wildlife conversationalist group, meaning loggers were chased away before they could damage the forest, keeping it naturally beautiful for the people and for the Pokemon, keeping their homes safe and sound. Serena stood next to it, Ash blushed lightly. She was cute. There was simply no denying that. He'd always found her cute. He simply hadn't acted on it. He shook his blush away. That wasn't what he was here for. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself. He honestly half expected to be slapped in the face for mentioning this. "Serena... Uh... About your Master Class performance..."

Serena's eyes widened at Ash's mention of the past events. Shock and surprise seemed to fill her eyes, and Ash suddenly regretted bringing it up. Serena relaxed and looked out to the trees again. "...What about it?"

Ash sighed. "I'm... You deserved to win." Ash said. "I'm not just saying that because you're my friend. I'm saying it because I genuinely believe that you deserved to win that damn showcase."

Serena smiled warmly at Ash. "If I deserved to win, I would have won." She spoke without bitterness, without malice or grief. She spoke humbly and calmly. "I did my best, and so did Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon. I'm proud of them."

"I'm proud of you." Ash said, suddenly. He smiled at Serena. "Never give up until the end, huh? You really lived up to that saying. You gave it your all. I'm proud of you."

Ash saw Serena's cheeks go red lightly. "Th- Thanks..."

"...So why aren't you practicing now?"

Serena looked at Ash, her blush fading. She looked sad now. She then reached into her inner jacket, and pulled out that dreaded card. She held it in her hand, between her middle and index finger, reading the writing on it. The card that would take her away.

"You remember..."

"I do." Ash nodded, cutting Serena off.

Serena looked at the card again. "That lady... She offered to help me practice... To train me... I haven't been training because... I've been seriously considering it."

Ash looked out to the forest again, and sighed. He was afraid of that. He was afraid of her considering it.

He didn't want her to go.

But he knew it wasn't about what he wanted. Serena had her own goals, her own dreams, and her own ambitions she wanted to live up to. The dream she had discovered on her journey that had sparked her drive throughout her travels. The joy it had brought to her face, and the hard work she had put into it. How hard she had tried, and how much she had learned from the entire experience, the tears she had shed, and the lengths she'd gone to to remind herself to keep trying. Her hair now was her own symbol of her resolution. Her clothes, symbolic in the same way. She was dedicated to this goal of hers thoroughly.

It wasn't what he wanted. It was what she wanted that mattered.

"...Are you going to do it?" He asked, not looking at her, but to the forest still. His voice wavered slightly.

"What do you think I should do?" She asked.

He turned to face her, surprised she asked him. "What does it matter what I think?" He asked before even thinking.

Serena turned to him and smiled warmly at him . "Because... You're the reason I set out on this journey in the first place. I wanted to see you again. Be with you again. So I went looking for you, and I finally found you. And I followed you on your journey. And I saw what you were like. You hadn't changed a bit... And you were completely different too. You saved me. You inspired me. Motivated me, supported me... And... you're the reason I even got this offer." Serena said, holding up the card again, with both her hands. "You know more about this sort of thing than anyone else I know... And... I have complete and utter trust in you, Ash... So... What do you think I should do?"

Ash sighed. Her words were sincere... And they warmed his heart. He wanted to say she didn't need to do it. That she was good enough... But he couldn't. He had no doubt in her abilities... But a chance like this could ensure he victory the next time she does a Master Class performance. That had been her dream. Could he blame her for following hers? Would it be right to?

Of course not.

"...You should do whats best for you. Not whats best for anyone else, but for you." He said. "You know what is best for you. What you want. What you need. Only you can make that choice... Just make sure it's the best for you." He stayed silent for a few seconds. "...It's probably a once in a life time chance..."

He couldn't lie to her. He wouldn't. He couldn't even discolor the truth to her. He couldn't sway her one way or another way. She had to make the choice on her own. but whatever she chose... Ash would always support her, and cheer for her from the sidelines. He wouldn't allow his own feelings to cloud his judgement.

"... You're right." Serena said. "This is a once in a lifetime chance... If I say no, I won't get another opportunity..."

Ash sighed sadly. He knew she would choose this. But then, could he blame her? Would he have accepted an offer to train from someone like Cynthia? Or Alder? Absolutely. He knew that she would be able to make her dreams come true if she did this, if she tried hard enough, if she -

Serena interrupted in.

She tore that ticket in half, and allowed the two pieces to drift off into the warm breeze behind them.

She watched them float away with a smile on her face, her crystal blue eyes, dulled by the lack of light, but deep all the same, tracking the pieces of paper as they danced off out of sight. Once the torn card was gone, she closed her eyes, and took in a breath of warm air, and let it out again in a resetting sigh.

Ash watched, jaw dropped, as Serena torn the card in half. He was speechless. Absolutely speechless. He couldnt even think clearly anymore. She had essencially destroyed her chance at guarenteed success.

"I decided." Serena smiled. "I don't need the training."

"But... Why?..." Was all Ash could say. ' _What on earth am I supposed to say to her?...'_

"I don't need any fancy training from someone like her." Serena smiled warmly at Ash. Locking her blue eyes with his brown ones, she warmed his heart with merely her gaze and spoke softly. "I dont need to learn from the best of the best in Showcases... I can learn all that myself. Because..." Serena placed her hand on top of Ash's, blushing red, but smiling brightly. "I have you."

* * *

 **I hope youve enjoyed this little one shot... But in the actual show, i think this is gonna be wjere we say goodbye to Serena ;-; I will keep Amourshipping alive for as long as I can, and this one shot is what I pray to God will happen, but, well, I am a realist... ;-;**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this, however, and if you did, reviews and favourites are heavily appreciated. If youre a newcommer, be sure to check out my other stories, including my signiture story, One Day Off, and my current work, Loyalty.**

 **And as always, i will see you in the next chapter of whatever I do indeed decide to make next. See you all!**


End file.
